FT Valentine's Day: 2015
by SailorSenshiofArt
Summary: Okay, I'm just going to warn you ahead of time, my writing is total sh*t. Seriously, it is. Also,two of the chapters are seriously short. My shortest is 51 words. So… Summary! It's Valentine's Day at Fairy Tail, and the girls are giving chocolate to the guys. Who gives it to who, and what happens? (Contains multiple different ships, all of which are ones that I support)
1. Chapter 1

*Levy rolls over in her bed, succeeding in rolling all the way off and onto the floor, dragging her sheets and mattress with her*

Levy: Ow...

*Levy sits up, one of her bookshelves right in front of her face*

Levy: I'm sure glad I didn't roll any further... I would've caused a domino effect.

*Levy stands up, makes her bed, and changes into her orange dress and yellow headband*

Levy: Oh! It's February 14th! Valentine's Day! Today's the day!

*Levy glances over at the box of chocolates on her bedside table, or rather, her stack of books that she used as a bedside table*

Lucy: Levy-chan! Are you here?

Levy: Back here, Lu-chan!

*Lucy comes into view, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Kinana, Lisanna, and Wendy right behind her. Each of them has a box of chocolates in their hand*

Erza: Hello, Levy. Just as many books as always. Are you giving a box of chocolates this year?

Levy: Yes. Are you guys?

Mirajane: Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Kinana, Wendy, and Lisanna are giving theirs directly, but I'm just giving mine anonymously.

Levy: No! The Queen of Shipping isn't giving hers directly?!

Lisanna: We're trying to convince her to just give it to him.

Levy: Who's giving a box to who? Mine is obviously for Gajeel.

Lucy: Natsu, of course.

Juvia: Juvia is giving hers to her beloved Gray-sama!

Wendy: *Whispers* Romeo...

Mirajane: Um... Freed, actually.

Erza: Jellal, if he'll accept it. He has to know that I don't buy into his "fiancée" story.

Kinana: I, um, can't tell you.

Levy: Come on, Kinana. We won't tell anyone.

Juvia: Juvia swears she won't tell a soul!

Kinana: Fine. Erik.

Lucy: Who's Erik?

Kinana: You know him as Cobra, I guess.

Erza: Cobra of the Oracion Seis?!

Kinana: *Blushes* Yes... I mean, I used to be Cubellious, after all. I know that, now. He told me.

Lucy: But isn't he still in jail?

Lisanna: That's your problem with all of this?!

Kinana: This is why I didn't want to tell you...

Levy: We're sorry, Kinana. This is just sort of a shock to us. We accept it, really.

Mirajane: Of course, Kinana.

Juvia: Juvia is perfectly fine with it.

Levy: Wait, Lisanna. We never actually heard from you.

Lisanna: Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't notice... Um... Promise you won't laugh?

Lucy: Of course we won't. Tell us.

Lisanna: Laxus. I'm giving my chocolate to Laxus.

Erza: Physically handing it to him?!

Lisanna: Well, actually, I asked Grandpa if he could maybe get Laxus away from everyone for a while today, and he agreed. I'll be able to give it to him with no one else around.

Levy: Nice plan, Lisanna.

Lisanna: Thanks, Levy.

Lucy: We should get going, girls. The sooner we get it over with, the better.

Levy: True that, Lu-chan. Let's go. Good luck, you guys!

*The girls run out of the room, Kinana, Erza, Lisanna, and Mirajane in their own directions, and the others going to the guild hall*


	2. Chapter 2 (NaLu)

-NaLu-

*Lucy walks up to Natsu, the box of chocolates behind her back*

Lucy: Hi, Natsu.

Natsu: Lucy! Happy and I were waiting for you! Let's go on a mission!

Lucy: Before we do, I wanted to give something to you.

*Lucy timidly hands Natsu the chocolate, which he accepts with open hands, then opens and starts digging in to, Happy joining him, while Lucy stands there, her jaw dropping to the floor*

Natsu: Thanks for the chocolate, Lucy! I'm starving!

*Lucy's eyes fill with tears, and no one notices as she runs out of the guild hall, sobbing*


	3. Chapter 3 (Gruvia)

-Gruvia-

*Juvia walks up to Gray, and holds out the box of chocolates*

Juvia: Juvia got these for you, Gray-sama!

Gray: Thanks, Juvia. But I told you not to call me Gray-sama!

Juvia: Juvia will continue calling you that, Gray-sama, until you return Juvia's affection.

*Juvia skips off, humming "Masayume Chasing"*


	4. Chapter 4 (LaLi)

-LaLi-

*Lisanna watches from the shadows, her box of chocolates held tight in her arms. Laxus is looking around, confused*

Laxus: Why did Gramps tell me to come here? There's no one here.

*Lisanna steps out, her footsteps tapping against the stone pavement*

Laxus: Lisanna? What are you-?

*Laxus freezes as he sees the box of chocolates in Lisanna's arms, his eyes going wide*

Lisanna: Happy Valentine's Day, Laxus.

*Lisanna hands Laxus the chocolates, and he simply stares at them*

Lisanna: Um... If you don't want them...

*Before Lisanna can say anything else, Laxus pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head*

Laxus: Thank you, Lisanna.

Lisanna: *Blushes*


	5. Chapter 5 (Kinabra)

-Kinabra-

*Kinana walks into the dungeon, the guard glancing up at her*

Guard: Ah, Kinana. Here to see Cobra, again?

Kinana: Yeah. Thanks, Timothy.

*The guard eyes the chocolates, uncertain*

Kinana: Relax, Timothy. I passed it through the scan. It's just chocolate for Valentine's Day.

Guard: Oh, you like him in _that_ way, huh?

Kinana: *Blushes* Don't go talking about this to the other guards, now. The last thing I need is for everyone to make fun of me the next time I come here.

Guard: Of course, Kinana. You can go and see him, now.

*Kinana walks past the guard, and stops at one of the cell doors, sliding the chocolate between the bars*

Kinana: Erik? I brought something for you.

*Cobra comes out of the shadows, picking up the chocolate*

Cobra: It's Valentine's Day, already?

Kinana: Yeah. It is. Happy Valentine's Day, Erik.

Cobra: Thanks, Kinana.

*The two kiss through the bars, then Kinana walks back to Fairy Tail, smiling*


	6. Chapter 6 (GaLe)

-GaLe-

*Levy peeks out from over the counter, spotting Gajeel walking towards her. She ducks back down again, closing her eyes*

Levy: You can do this, Levy. You are a champion. This is your day. You will do this!

*Gajeel sits down at the counter, and Levy slowly raises the box of chocolates with one hand, sliding them across the counter towards Gajeel. She retracts her hand again before he notices her*

Gajeel: Huh? Chocolate? Who's there?

*Levy squeaks as Gajeel leans over the counter, then hides her face behind her hands*

Gajeel: Shrimp? What're you doing back there?

*Levy slowly lowers her hands, glancing at the chocolate. Gajeel follows her gaze, then glances back at her*

Gajeel: You gave the chocolate to me?

Levy: *Nods*

Gajeel: *Laughs* You like me, don't you?

Levy: *Blushes*

Gajeel: You do, don't you? You like me!

*Gajeel slides himself over the counter, sitting down next to Levy*

Gajeel: You like me! I knew it!

*Levy's eyes start to fill with tears, and she moves to stand up, turning away from Gajeel. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back onto the ground, enveloping her in a hug*

Gajeel: If you tell anyone about this, I will personally make sure that your books don't make it to tomorrow, okay?

Levy: O-Okay.

*Gajeel moves to get up again, but Levy tightens her hold on him, hugging him tighter*

Gajeel: Shrimp?

Levy: Just one more minute...

*Gajeel smirks, hugging Levy again*


	7. Chapter 7 (MiraFreed)

-MiraFreed-

*Mirajane is humming Lyra's Song as she wraps her box of chocolates in shimmery red wrapping paper, not noticing the presence of a certain caramel haired female mage behind her*

Evergreen: Hello, Mira. What's that?

*Mirajane jumps slightly at Evergreen's sudden appearance, shoving the now-wrapped box behind her back*

Mirajane: N-Nothing!

Evergreen: Really? Because it looks like chocolates. But that's impossible, because you don't have a boyfriend, and everyone says that you don't like anyone... Or do you? Does the great Queen of Shipping have a crush?

Mirajane: *Blushes* And what's going on between you and my brother, huh, Evergreen?

Evergreen: *Blushes* Nothing! I would never date someone like him!

Mirajane: Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.

Evergreen: I wouldn't!

Mirajane: Okay, I'll make a deal. You tell me the truth, I'll tell you the truth. Deal?

Evergreen: Done. Elfman and I are... sort of dating, but not really. We're in-between, I guess. And you?

Mirajane: Do you swear you won't tell anyone?

Evergreen: No one.

Mirajane: Fine.

*Mirajane avoids looking at Evergreen, instead averting her gaze to the left*

Mirajane: They're for Freed.

Evergreen: Seriously? You and Freed?

Mirajane: *Shrugs* Yeah.

Evergreen: Truth be told, I've always shipped you and Laxus.

Mirajane: Most people do, but my sister's had a crush on him for a while, so I've sworn to never get in her way. I don't like him like that, anyway.

Evergreen: I actually can kind-of see Lisanna and Laxus as a couple.

Mirajane: Me too, actually. I think they would be cute together.

Evergreen: We swear nothing will go outside the two of us, right?

Mirajane: Of course. Nothing of that conversation will go anywhere.

Evergreen: Bye, then!

*Evergreen walks away, and Bickslow and Freed come into view behind Mirajane, though she can't see them*

Bickslow: Well, that was an interesting conversation to eavesdrop on.

*Mirajane spins around, her eyes widening as they land on Freed*

Freed: Yeah... It was...

*Mirajane's face turns bright red, and her eyes fill with tears*

Bickslow: Oh, now look what you've done, Freed!

Freed: What I've done?! You're the one at fault!

Bickslow: Whatever. I'll meet you back at the guild hall.

*Bickslow walks away, leaving Freed with a crying Mirajane*

Freed: Um... Mira? I'm sorry I eavesdropped.

Mirajane: *Sniffs* I'm not upset with you. *Grins* I just wanted Bickslow to leave.

Freed: Hm. Tactful.

Mirajane: Thanks! And you already know these are for you, so...

*Mirajane hands Freed the chocolates, and he smiles*

Freed: Thanks, Mira.

Mirajane: Of course. Oh, and one more thing.

*Freed looks up from the chocolates, only to find Mirajane looping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He drops the chocolates onto his feet, putting his arms around her waist and picking her up off of the ground*


	8. Chapter 8 (Jerza)

*Erza is wandering around the forests of Magnolia, her chocolate in hand*

Erza: Meredy?

*Meredy shows up out of nowhere, grinning*

Meredy: I see you have chocolate. Would that box be for a certain blue-haired Celestial Body Mage?

Erza: You already know that it is, Meredy. And keep in mind that you and your "walk in the light" rules are the whole reason Jellal and I aren't together.

Meredy: I already apologized for that!

Erza: Whatever. Where is he?

Meredy: Come on. I'll bring you to him.

*Meredy takes Erza to a secluded cave deep in the forest, at the base of a small mountain*

Meredy: Jelly? There's someone here to see you.

*Jellal glances towards Erza, nodding once before turning back to whatever he was doing*

Meredy: I'll be going, then. See you later, Erza.

*Meredy leaves, and Erza walks up to Jellal. She places the box on his head, perfectly level. He takes it off and stares at it, shocked*

Erza: You have to know I don't buy that "fiancée" story. I haven't since you gave me that guilty look ten seconds after you said it the first time.

*Jellal turns to look at Erza, his eyes sad*

Jellal: You know that I can't-

Erza: Fall in love with someone who walks in the path of light, yeah, I know. But even Meredy wants us together. Please, Jellal.

*Jellal stares at the chocolates, then hands them back to Erza*

Jellal: I'm sorry, Erza. But I can't. It would've been better if you'd never come here. Please, just go.

*Jellal turns away from Erza again, and she stares at the chocolates in her hands*

Erza: *Whispering* Fine. Goodbye, then.

*Erza walks back towards the entrance of the cave*


	9. Chapter 9 (RoWen)

*Wendy peeks her head around the corner at Romeo and Macao, who are sitting at a table by themselves*

Wendy: *Barely audible* Romeo? Can I talk to you for a second?

*Romeo glances at his father before standing up and walking over to Wendy, who hides the chocolates behind her back*

Romeo: What are you hiding, Wendy?

Wendy: *Looks at the ground* Here.

*Wendy holds the chocolates out to Romeo, who simply stares at them*

Wendy: *Looks up* Well, take them!

*Romeo takes the chocolates from Wendy before hugging her*

Romeo: Thank you, Wendy.

*Romeo walks back over to his father, the chocolates in his hands. Wendy giggles before walking away*


	10. Chapter 10 (NaLu Pt 2)

*Lucy runs down the street, bumping into people as she goes. She collapses on the stone wall surrounding the river, sobbing into her arms*

Mirajane: Lucy?

*Lucy glances up at Mirajane, tears sliding down her face*

Mirajane: Tell me what happened, Lucy.

*Mirajane pulls Lucy into a hug, and she cries on Mira's shoulder*

Lucy: Na-Natsu just t-took the chocolate from me a-and started e-eating it with H-Happy, saying h-he was hungry! H-He didn't even s-say anything else a-about them!

*Lucy's sobs become louder, and Mirajane rubs her back*

Mirajane: Shh... It's okay, Lucy. We both know that's just how Natsu-... Oh, no.

Lucy: W-What?

Mirajane: He's coming this way.

*Lucy suddenly pulls away from Mirajane, wiping her eyes furiously*

Lucy: H-He can't see me like this! I-I-I...

*Mirajane glances behind Lucy at Natsu, who it only a few yards away*

Mirajane: He's too close for you to get away, now. I'll see you later, Lucy! Good luck!

*Mirajane runs back towards the direction she came from, Natsu stopping only a few feet behind Lucy*

Natsu: Lucy?

Lucy: *Clears her throat* Yes?

*Natsu goes around to face Lucy, looking her in the eyes*

Natsu: Y-You've been crying.

*Natsu's eyes go wide as Lucy turns away from him, crossing her arms*

Lucy: So? It probably doesn't matter to you, anyway.

Natsu: It does, too! I'll kill whoever made you cry!

*Lucy shakes her head back and forth, at a loss for words*

Lucy: ...Well... Well then go and commit suicide!

*Lucy stands up and runs away, crying again*

Natsu: *Murmurs* That doesn't even make any sense... Unless... She's saying that I made her cry...

*Natsu stands up, chasing after Lucy. He catches up with her within a few seconds, then grabs her arm*

Natsu: What did I do? Can you at least tell me that?

*Lucy turns to face him, hugging herself*

Lucy: You are so dense! Today is Valentine's Day, and I gave you those chocolates for a reason, Natsu! And you just took them and said thanks because you were hungry!

*Lucy's eyes go wide as Natsu kisses her, then pulls her into a hug*

Natsu: *Murmurs* I'm sorry, Lucy...

Lucy: It's fine. Just don't do it again.

Natsu: Never...


	11. Chapter 11 (Jerza Pt 2)

*Erza stops just before she leaves the cave and turns around, glaring at Jellal's back*

Erza: You know, there was a time when I thought you were better than this. I almost felt sorry for you when Meredy told me about the rule. But now, even after she broke it herself, you're still telling me no. That's not justice and correcting sins, Jellal. That's just cowardice. You're afraid of facing your problems head on, and because of that, you're pushing everyone away. I _want_ to help you, Jellal. But I can't if you won't let me.

*Erza starts to walk away again, but stop when she hears Jellal stand up behind her*

Jellal: You're right. I am a coward. But I don't want to be.

*Erza turns around and hugs Jellal, who hesitantly hugs her back*

Erza: Then let me help you.

*Erza looks Jellal in the eyes, and he leans forward and kisses her gently. The chocolates drop of out Erza's hands, and she closes her eyes, kissing him back*

AN: And there you have it! I might add on more ships later, but this is it for now. If you have any other ships that you want me to add on, let me know. And just to let you know, I'm already planning on adding Elfgreen, eventually. I'm just really busy right now, and my writer's block tends to come and go pretty often when I write too much. Goodbye for now, though.


End file.
